Civil war:twin worlds
by superman42
Summary: this is my interpretation of the Civil war as experienced in an AU. Captain America never died and Spiderman took his place. this is my second crossover. as such, please include suggestions for possible cameos, in jokes or secrets. I want this series, yes I said series, to be for the fans. to that end, you get to decided the next chapter. Anon, get rid of your "reviews" or else
1. Chapter 1

Civil war: Twin worlds

Chapter 1

Taking advantage of the Chaos in the wake of the Civil war and Arkham city, Venom found a new victim

in his cell. He introduced himself as Killer Croc, and effortlessly beat Venom when he tried to absorb

him. "any more tries and I turn you into red meat" growled Killer Croc. Venom kept his distance, but at

the same time, he admired his new cell mate. "how did you get here?" asked Venom. Croc did not

answer.

Meanwhile, in Gotham, Batman pursued Croc's trail, eventually arriving in New York.

"he should be here" said Batman as he combed the nearest street. Using UV light, he saw a blood trail

leading to an offshore prison. "can't get to it just yet" said Batman as he got back in the Batmobile.

The Radio went off in the Batmobile.

"hello, can anyone respond? There's something in the streets. It's it's inhuman! Get to cover-"

The radio went dead, just as a shockwave tore through lower manhatten.

Venom heard the shockwave and Croc smiled a sadistic smile.

"What was that!" demanded Venom. Killer croc simply smiled and turned towards Venom.

"the Kree and Skrull have landed"

Venom bridled and attempted to immediately kill Croc. Croc simply smashed him to paste, tore a hole

open and fled.

Venom used his sense to warn spider-man. "get out of New York. find Green goblin and ask about the

Lazerus project. It will help"

Venom then exploded.

SpiderMan got the Message and Immediately went to Find Green Goblin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter had a hard time finding Green Goblin. "Ol norman's stepped up his security. He's encrypted the entire network" he said, as he searched through the S.H.I.E.L.D Database. It took a few hours, as Peter slogged through report after report, of Operations pertaining to Lazarus., failed attempts to seize the formula to copy the strain, and an interesting accident involving Carnage. Of particular interest were Notes, dated 5/7/12. Peter opened the Documents and Gasped in Horror.

Peter clicked on the first Log.

 _Day 1 of 10. We are starting work on Project Lazarus. The Strain is incomplete as is, but we have been able to complete part of it by splicing it with Hulk's DNA. Bruce Banner was a willing participant._

 _The result burned a hole in the protective glass shielding around us. We have repurposed the strain into gas bombs._

 _Day 2 of 10. The very first field test, of our new weapon, was successful. It yields surprisingly nasty effects, but these are well within expected paremeters. The skin boils and falls off. It cuts through metal, glass and reinforced concrete. As we are refining the formula, side effects on our men are to be expected, but are, for lack of a better word, sickening. A zombie lives to eat. But for lack of a working intestine, it bloats and explodes. Such is the effect of the gas, except, their stomach falls out._

 _Day 3 of 10. The gas effects have been scaled back considerably. Two of my men have died, their throats fell out after a bout with sickness. We cleaned the floors and continued working on the bombs. Heaven help us, we are playing God._

Peter stopped reading at that point, having vomited to the point of passing out. He woke up, surrounded by Kree. "So, the little spider has found a leak" said the leader.

Peter could barely move. his whole body ached from top to bottom. Norman stood over him, a knife to his throat. "I know why you're here Peter. Hacked my network eh? The Lazarus Project does not concern you. The Kree have all I need." Peter barely heard, he was wincing in pain.

Norman injected him with a poison. His whole body locked up, his bones felt as if they were on fire and his chest felt like it was being stabbed. "Jesus H. Christ this hurts. i…I need help."

A ship blasted a hole in the wall and Batman and the Punisher ziplined in, dispatching the kree Guards and Frank personally shooting Norman. It didn't work. "Peter, are you alright?" asked Batman. Peter could barely speak, his whole body was beet red with pain. Then Peter started to scream as his chest burst open, blood flying everywhere. The symbiote inside of him covered his skin and he woke up, pissed and ready to murder Norman. Norman backed up, but Peter smashed him against the wall.

"Looks like the Goblin's sprung a leak" said Peter before punching a hole into the wall, tearing out a pipe and slowly, ever so slowly, cutting into Norman's flesh. The screaming could be heard for miles. Consumed by anger and Twisted by pain, Peter drove the pipe deeper, until the metal was covered by the flesh and a bloody hole could be seen in Norman's chest. Frank pulled Peter off of Norman and told Batman to Take him to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Frank then curbstomped Norman until his head resembled Strawberry Jelly. Thanks to the Lazarus project, Norman could feel everything, even as a smashed to paste pile of flesh. And he would never die.


	3. Chapter 3

Civil war Twin world's

Chapter 3

Peter awoke to find Nick Fury standing over him. "Norman has been transferred

to a supermax prison in Manhattan" he said, eyeing Peter's new suit. "I trust it fits you?" asked Fury as a weary Peter could barely answer.

"What…What happened? where am I?" asked Peter, Suddenly Groggy.

"You are onboard the SHIELD Heli-carrier and have some explaining to do." Replied Fury. Peter vaguely remembered the night before, it was all a haze of tunnel vision, flying blood and screams. "Where's Venom, Where's Eddie?" asked Peter. "Eddie didn't make it Peter, he was injured by Kree snipers than eaten by Croc".

Peter immediately ripped the bonds holding him down out of their place, swung out of the Heli carrier and retrieved Eddie's Body. He then tracked down the Snipers, pounded them to dust and, with the Help of Squad X, managed to tear through 4 Kree strongholds in the area, Deadpool personally leading the charge.

The Skrull took notice and moved in, suffering heavy losses when peter, mind hell bent on revenge, turned and attacked them. There was so much blood that it took a month to clean the streets. The Skrull leader was absolutely broken, repeating "Monster" over and over, then taking his gun and firing into his temple.

Peter then took one look at Killer Croc, freshly broken out of prison by Blackheart and uttered one sentence, so quiet that it was almost a whisper: God will not save you, Run or you will die" Croc, seeing the carnage, took heed and ran. It was all in vain. Peter webbed up his legs, blinded him and used a nearby shiv to tear out his throat. "That's for Eddie, you sick son of a bitch". Peter then left, heading deeper into Manhattan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twin worlds

The sounds of anguish could be heard everywhere as Peter saw firsthand the bloodshed that had occurred upon the Skrull invasion. "Sons a

bitches!" he swore as he proceeded to evacuate the survivors. Aunt May could be seen with the remaining SHIELD Operatives, holding back the

advancing Kree and Skrull Hordes. Peter's mind was beyond broken, all he could see was bullseyes and targets. As he went to work, the radio

closest to him began to go haywire as a massive explosion could be heard in downtown. A silhouette could be seen of a huge hellish, multi

tentacled monstrosity.

"We need more ammo! Where's Able? We need tank support ASAP, Cannot hold Objective Charlie, OVER! The Kree and Skrull have bought in

some sort of...we don't know what it is, some sort of Behemoth. LOOK OUT!"

Another explosion ripped through the air as the SHIELD Helicarrier came into view. Barry and Wonder woman also came to their aid, Barry

clearing the streets in under 2 minutes, while just barely avoiding gunfire. Wonder woman decapitated over 300 Skrull mercs, their bodies

undergoing Rigor Mortis in under a minute. "Get inside!" she yelled as the Behemoth came into view. "We're going to need more firepower" Barry

said as the Creature loomed over them.

Meanwhile, Batman and the Punisher had done some digging and managed to tunnel all the way to Mephisto's realm, where they discovered the

livid living corpses of Eddie Brock and Green Goblin. with a screech, Eddie rushed Frank, shooting blood from his eyelids and pinning him to

the ground. Green Goblin stared into Batman's eyes. When batman failed to blink, Norman procured a blade. Batman, seeing that his no kill rule

was useless in hell, proceeded to grab Norman's head, twist it 90 degrees and pull out his spinal cord, getting absolutely covered in his blood. It's

been so long that i've been holding back, time to raise a little hell he thought as he proceeded to carve a bloody path to Mephisto himself. Even

Ghost Rider was impressed, having been trapped in Greed, fighting the dead there for some time. Apparently, When Johnny died, his Hell was

mixed up with Dante's, leading to a massacre for the likes of Cerberus and Charon. Having murdered the majority of Hell, Blaze had proceeded to

fill Dis with so much blood that Titans had to be called in to restrain him. Batman noted one of their corpses, long since picked clean by the

starving masses in gluttony. Satan was also dead, impaled on his own throne, courtesy of Blackheart, who had escaped an hour before, 23 years

on the surface. Johnny Blaze caught up with them and melted the door blocking them from Mephisto. Seeing no way out, Mephisto called forth

every single undead abomination from present day to past. Ghost rider simply cracked his neck and knuckles, then went to work. Handing

Batman and Frank burning swords, the trio killed so many demons that the very earth began to bleed. Demons ran from the slaughter, climbing

to the surface to escape the massacre below, only to be killed by the 3 way melee up top. Peter strangled the leader of the invasion, threatening

to murder his family, burn down his cities and destroy his world. The leader, Xaba, laughed and simply slapped Peter aside. Tired, vengeful and

pissed off, Peter got so angry that time temporarily stopped. He walked past frozen corpses, fire and bullets. He could hear a faint scream as he

slowly disemboweled Xaba, tearing his eyes out slowly, ripping open his stomach and ordering the symbiote to clean out the rest. Xaba continued

screaming as the symbiote ate his liver, heart and stomach with relish, sucked out all his blood and threw his body to the floor. The Kree hauled

ass to their ships and the Skrull stubbornly refused. A ringing sound could be heard. it grew and grew until it deafened the Skrull. Peter could be

heard screaming as the Symbiote Grew into a titanic Monstrosity, sucked him into it, spat out his corpse and for 12 hours, proceeded to utterly

murder the Kree. By the time SHIELD arrived, everyone was dead, and the Kree leader was so traumatized that he shot himself in his cell rather

than face anyone. The symbiote wasn't done. It steamrolled over the remaining resistance, flew into Kree space, wiped out the invasion force, ate

both commanders alive and vivisected, sliced, diced, julienned and cut to pieces, each and every Kree and Skrull commander, Nearly killed

Thanos and finally dried up.

The Invasion was over but Peter was dead and countless lives had been lost. He was buried next to Uncle Ben and given a state Funeral.


End file.
